


Stinging Words (My Face Hurts)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [54]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Children, Face Slapping, Familial Abuse, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Slapping, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Virgil gets an unfortunate cut on his face in between acting, Thomas is there to tend to it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stinging Words (My Face Hurts)

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Virgil whined, trying to pull away from the pain.

Thomas huffed, bringing the absorbent sheet he was dabbing gently as he could against Virgil’s cheek, where a nasty cut was plainly visible there, away Virgil’s face.

“Virgil you have to sit still. I _know_ it hurts, but the best way it’s going to heal is if you stop preventing me from treating it, okay? I don’t want this to hurt anymore than you do, I would take all the pain away in an instant if I could, you know that, but you just have to _stay still_.”

Thomas’s tone was so many things at once, it was sharp but gentle, commanding but offering, stern but understanding. Virgil couldn’t meet his eyes for a moment, a long whine as he peeled himself slightly away from Thomas, eyeing the sheet. 

Then Virgil finally slouched, eyes glancing up and down multiple times, meeting Thomas’s eyes fleetingly.

“I... I know... Lo. I just...” Virgil trailed off, not making eye contact with Thomas.

“I know... I.... I know...” Thomas responded, glancing away from Virgil as well.

Virgil winced once again as Thomas dabbed at a particularly sensitive spot on the cut. However, this time, Virgil didn’t pull away, or at least didn’t physically, his muscles tensing gave away that it wasn’t easy to stop pulling away.

“Are you good to go back? I’m done with treating the cut, though we could ask one of the makeup artists or costume designers if they have a bandage. It’s almost time-” Thomas asked, dabbing Virgil’s cut one last time before stuffing the sheet into his pocket, leaning back to signal he was, in fact, done.

Thomas was cut off as Virgil slammed into him, his arms wrapping around Thomas fiercely. It took only a moment to recover before Thomas was fiercely hugging Virgil back. 

Thomas hadn’t even noticed anything off before, but as Thomas wrapped his arms around Virgil’s torso in reciprocation of the hug, his body trembled with the tremors radiating from Virgil’s body. Thomas clung to Virgil tight, trying to stop Virgil’s tremors, but instead he felt his own body begin to tremble as well.

When they pulled back they both immediately met each other’s eyes, each knowing exactly what the other was thinking, a mutual assurance passing between them. Virgil had no doubt experienced Logan’s own tremors wracking his body.

Virgil gently grabbed Thomas’s hand. Despite them both just having hugged for more than a minute, the gesture was almost more comforting and knowing than the extended hug had been.

Suddenly, Virgil’s fingers twitched wildly in Thomas’s grasp, which made Thomas’s own heart jump painfully.

“Virg-?” Thomas’s question died on his lips.

Virgil was staring over Thomas’s shoulder, stiffening almost immediately as his eyes fixed on something... or someone beyond him.

“Uh...” Virgil eloquently said.

Thomas breathed in a deep breath and calmly turned around to see their father leaned up against the wall of the trailer, the door slightly ajar.

His father was donned with a collared black shirt and a blue striped tie and a pair of stylish Warby Parker glasses. He also had a name tag with his name on it that bore his full name: Logan Sanders.

“Hey, Dad...” Thomas said, shrinking back as subtly as he could away from his father, turning to face Logan slowly, withering under his fathers sharp, as well as stern, expression. 

“Thomas, Virgil, it’s nearly time for you to go back on again for another shot. Have you dealt with the unfortunate laceration to Virgil’s cheek, Thomas? I pray it can be easily covered up?” Logan quizzed the two brothers, his voice colored with nonchalance, but his still sharp eyes held a different picture of what was being communicated.

Thomas gulped, glancing at Virgil’s cut, pulling from his very little knowledge on cuts and makeup to give his father the truthful answer.

“I think it may need a heavy layer of makeup, but a cut Virgil’s is small enough to cover up with little change to his visible appearance.”

Logan frowned, pushing himself off of the wall without his hands, coming over to his two sons, Virgil and Thomas, who both shrunk back as he did so, looking down to the ground in obedience.

Out of the corner of Thomas’s eye, Logan gingerly and tenderly rose Virgil’s face to see it better, examining it with a critical eye. Virgil averted his eyes, even as Logan did so, staring at any available thing that wasn’t his father’s face and eyes.

Thomas desperately prayed Logan would think the same as him, as it wasn’t a major cut. Virgil had had worse after all. He prayed enough that he started to believe it, his heart soaring in relief when Logan pulled back, his expression more relaxed and Thomas let himself relax as he had done something righ-

_Smack!_

Little roaming lights clouded Thomas’s vision as a painful smack collided with his cheek at the same place Virgil had his cut. The little lights were like fireflies on a humid summer night where it’s just cool enough for the humidity to be bearable. 

Thomas cradled his own cheek, a cry ripped from Thomas’s lips without his meaning to. He shut his mouth immediately after, but the damage had already been done (to his cheek AND to the situation at hand.)

“Why are you lying to me?” Logan growled, face upset and full of a quiet and simmering anger. His face was flush, and a vein in Logan’s forehead was bugging out like it always did when Logan was angry.

Thomas chose his words carefully, careful not to meet Logan’s eyes.

“I believe that Virgil’s cut can be covered with makeup. Our makeup artists are skilled and I believe in their abilities to cover it up.” Thomas made sure not to openly say Logan was wrong, just simply stating his thoughts without outright implying Logan was wrong about him lying, a loophole he had discovered on accident and had saved until later.

Thomas was gazing at the ground, waiting for another smack, but instead Logan silently got up. Thomas’s internally did a little happy dance at having accomplished not upsetting Logan.

But it was short lived as Logan straightened his back brushing himself off and bringing a handkerchief out as he walked away, rubbing it on the palm of the hand he struck Thomas with. 

Thomas tried to keep the thoughts from coming, but they came anyway.

_He doesn’t even want to touch you. You’re worthless. Insolent._

Logan always said that word about the two of them, but Thomas had never gotten a hold of a dictionary to learn what the word meant. But just by the way Logan usually always said the word, Logan did not inspire a good impression of what the word meant.

Thomas fought back with thoughts of his own.

_I’m not worthless! I helped Virgil! No one’s ever worthless!_

Thomas’s fists balled at his sides before he rose his head having bowed it during his mental battle, catching Logan in the corner of his eye at the door of their trailer.

Logan only faced them, silent and eyes surveying them as they heard their director’s muffled voice through the trailer’s walls, coming likely to inform them they were needed for their next shot.

Logan didn’t say anything, Thomas expected him to quip or remark something, but Logan just stayed silent, facing them both before he turned, closing the door like nothing emotionally charged had happened.

And somehow, the silence was even worse.


End file.
